


How Does He Know

by rei_c



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsession, Stream of Consciousness, The Glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: The Glade is too easy. Maybe it wasn't in the beginning but it is now. And Thomas -- he doesn't have his memories but he knows he's never done well with easy.





	How Does He Know

**Author's Note:**

> *hands*

It's not hard, in the Glade. 

Everyone has a purpose, everything has a rhythm, the grass is soft and the breeze blows gentle. Thomas could like it here, he thinks: the freedom of it, the peace, the steadiness. But Alby was right. Thomas knows, somewhere deep in his bones, that he doesn't belong here, that none of them belong here, and that succumbing to this temptation of serenity is wrong, _wrong_ , _**wrong**_. He's too curious, too restless, prisoner to the incessant vibration in his marrow telling him to move, to study, to _do_ , a need that echoes in his pulse, thrums through blood that -- he knows, somehow he knows, _how does he know_ \-- has to flow fast and frenzied to keep him sane. He needs to run, needs to think, needs to escape. He needs the Maze. 

Something about the Maze, about the danger it possesses, the challenges it holds, it's like Thomas was sent here to solve it, _him_ , on purpose. The only reason he's here is because he's meant for the Maze. He wonders if any of the others feel like that but -- Alby said he's different, and different, here, is nothing good. He closes his eyes, aches for stone and cement beneath his feet instead of grass, yearns for the feeling of terror instead of complacency, knows -- _how does he know_ \-- beyond a shadow of doubt that he belongs in the Maze. The Glade and the Maze stand in opposition and Thomas has been sent to the Glade in order to leave it, burn it down and _ruin_ it, because the Glade is a trap and the Maze is the only way out. 

The Maze -- the paths and walls and ivy and the horrors that lurk inside of it -- is the mirror image of Thomas, his memories trapped inside an impenetrable fortress, his implacable will and uncontrollable curiosity, his teeth that ache to bite into this puzzle and rip it open, his greedy desires to face down the terrors guarding those walls and see who comes out alive. The Maze, he needs to get inside, needs to run every inch of it, climb the walls, face down the demons that the others call Grievers, has to, he _has_ to. He can't sit here in the Glade; it's going to drive him mad. He can't be _here_ when he was sent to be _there_ , when he was made to be there -- and he knows he was made for it-- _how does he know_ \-- knows that the dreams he's having were given to him, calculatingly left with him, because he doesn't belong here, he belongs in the Maze, he's supposed to be in it, not outside of it, has to go, has to run, has to pit himself against every challenge because -- _because he has to_ \-- because --

The Glade is too easy. Maybe it wasn't in the beginning but it is now. And Thomas -- he doesn't have his memories but he knows he's never done well with easy.

 _How does he know_? 


End file.
